


Acquainted

by KokoLockhart



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Art Student Naminé, Carpenter Riku, Day 6: AU, F/M, I swear that's what this ship is all about and I am here for it, Mild Blood, Rikunami Week 2020, They're super awkward with each other, and then bam. your day is made., y'all ever just think about rikunami?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoLockhart/pseuds/KokoLockhart
Summary: Maybe it was because of how handsome he was that made it difficult for her to stop staring at him, especially when he was doing the most mundane of tasks. That didn't stop her from thinking about how soft his hands were though.✰RikuNami Week Day 6: AU
Relationships: Naminé & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20
Collections: RikuNami Week (2020)





	Acquainted

Naminé took a few steps back, looking at her canvas of the painting she had just finished with a satisfied smile. Without noticing, she almost tripped on the piece of plywood that had been left on the floor. She blinked down at it before knitting her eyebrows together. 

Right, she still needed to call in the carpenter to fit in her shelf for her folders… and the wardrobe for her clothes. 

She had just moved into a small apartment two blocks away from her University, her parents helping bring her things in a few days ago. While she assured them that she’d call someone in to finish fixing everything else, she still hadn’t gotten around to doing it yet… and it was starting to show from the chaos that surrounded her. Her textbooks were pushed to one corner of the floor while her clothes were still in a suitcase. The large boxes filled with other pieces of screws and wood were scattered across her apartment and no doubt made it difficult to wander around.

Cleaning up her paint supplies, she went to the bathroom to go wash her hands before calling the company to book an appointment for the carpenter to come in. 

“Would two o’clock work for you, ma’am?”

“Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you!”

Naminé decided to take a quick shower before tidying up the apartment a little to make sure the carpenter had enough room to work. As it was getting a few seconds near the appointed time, the sound of the intercom rang and she pressed on the button to let them through the security door downstairs. She almost tripped over another box as she was quickly walking towards the front when the doorbell rang. Letting out a small laugh at her clumsiness, Naminé shuffled through and swung open the front door. 

“Hello-”

Her voice caught against her throat, her eyes widening at the tall blue haired male that stood in front of her doorway. 

“Hi there,” He gave her a small smile, “I’m the carpenter you requested for earlier? My name’s Riku.”

Naminé blinked and then blinked again before snapping out of her trance. “O-Oh, yes,” She swallowed, heat threatening her cheeks as she sent him a timid smile of her own, “Hi, Riku. My name’s Naminé, thank you so much for coming.”

“I was told that you needed some furniture to be fitted into your room?” Riku said as she let him inside. 

“Just a wardrobe and shelf,” she clarified as they passed the scattered boxes dumped on the hallway, “Sorry about the mess, it was pretty much the reason why I called you here.”

Riku let out a short chuckle before setting his toolbox down into her room. “It’s no problem, I’ve seen much worse,” he looked around her room and nodded, “Okay, I’ll bring everything in and get started.”

“Would you like some help?”

“Nah, it’s all right. This shouldn’t take more than an hour or two, but I appreciate it!”

Naminé nodded and stepped back to let Riku get on with his work. She watched with curiosity as he lifted the heavy boxes into her room and started measuring the height and width of everything, marking the spaces with a pencil. She’d seen her mom and dad do this all the time when she was younger and while that was many years ago, there was always something about carpentry that fascinated her. How so many pieces can be crafted into one whole thing, decluttering a room entirely. She couldn’t imagine how much time and concentration it took. 

Smiling as she left Riku alone, Naminé went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. She cut her chicken sandwich in half before going to grab some orange juice from the fridge. Just as she was pouring the juice into a glass cup, the sound of the drill shrilled from the other side of the wall, causing her to lose her grip on the glass as it shattered across the counter top and floor. 

The strained gasp that escaped from her throat when she saw a gush of blood bursting out from her fingers made her panic. If it had been a small cut, she would’ve been fine but _this_ had obviously exceeded that.

She took a deep breath. 

_Okay. Calm down, calm down… You’ve been through much worse than this._

First aid, first aid… _Where did she put it again…?_

The drilling stopped abruptly and Naminé heard Riku’s haste footsteps down from the hallway as he rushed into the kitchen. His eyes connected with hers for a second until he flickered them down at the mess, quickly registering what had just happened. 

“Oh shoot!” He wasted no time and carefully pulled her forward around the broken glass, “Do you have any first aid?”

Naminé stopped focusing on her hand and stared at him, owlishly, the urgency and concern clouding Riku’s face. She was so taken aback by it that she had to swamp down the sudden squeak that was threatening to escape from her mouth. 

With a shaky finger, Naminé pointed towards one of the cupboards. Riku swiftly got out the medical kit and gestured to her to sit down. When she did, he gently took her hand to dab a bit of ointment with a piece of cotton. The sting was fresh and she bit the corner of her lip to prevent herself from wilting. As Riku continued treating her hand, Naminé took the time to focus on him. For the second time in a span of just ten minutes, she felt her face becoming warm again. The fact that she had just met him, and then _completely_ embarrassed herself in front of him was something she knew she wouldn't be able to live down. She berated herself for being so clumsy. 

“There,” Riku said when he finished off, putting a bandage around her palm to her fingers, “That should stop the bleeding.”

“Thank you,” Naminé murmured and exhaled, “I’m sorry, the drill startled me. I wasn’t expecting it to be so loud.”

Riku shook his head, an apologetic gaze washing his features. “That’s my fault, sorry. I put in the wrong setting. The company appointed us with new equipment and it’s taking some time to get used to.”

She noted he was just as unsure and nervous of the situation as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. The guilt was ridden in his eyes. To put him at ease, a small understanding smile curled against her lips as she nodded. “It’s okay.”

He seemed to have been surprised by her reaction, his eyes blinking briefly before he awkwardly cleared his throat. Naminé didn’t want to think her eyes were placing tricks, but was that a tint of pink on his cheeks? “I’ll clean that up for you and start fixing your shelf.” 

Naminé nodded again and decided to start eating her sandwich, grabbing a bottle of water instead to accompany it. She watched as Riku went back to her room, the sound of the drill being much quieter than before. After eating, she sprawled her sketchbook out in front of her and started drawing to pass time. 

After a while, she checked her wrist watch to see a little over an hour had passed. Setting her sketchbook aside, she poked her head outside her room to see how Riku was doing and noticed that the shelf was finished being built and fixed onto her wall. The young artist trailed her eyes along to the carpenter as he began preparing to assemble her wardrobe. 

“Riku?” she called him quietly so as not to startle him.

Riku looked up from his worksheet, sliding his pencil against his ear. “Oh, hey. How’s your hand?”

“Not too bad,” Naminé replied honestly and then asked, “Would you like me to get you anything?”

“Uh,” Riku looked around before answering her with an awkward smile, “I guess water would be fine, thanks.”

She tried not to look amused at his obvious attempt to remain cool, and headed into the kitchen again to pull out a bottle of water from the fridge. “The shelf looks perfect, thank you.”

Riku took a long sip from the water bottle. “It’s no problem. I had to move a few things around though, I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s all right,” she nodded and watched him start to put the pieces together for her wardrobe. Naminé decided to sit down on her bed so she could continue observing his work. She realised it already when she first saw him, but Riku was… really _tall._ From the few seconds they stood in front of each other, she could pinpoint that her head only reached up to his shoulder. It was no wonder he was fit for the job. 

He had _really_ nice muscles too…

She couldn’t see them as his jumpsuit was long sleeved, but he did pull them up to his elbows so that his forearms were showing. His muscles would strain against his clothing whenever he picked something up.

Naminé left her mouth agape but quickly closed it, feeling embarrassed that she was letting her ill thoughts get carried away. Her eyes travelled down to her hands, fingers drawing circles around the bandage that was over her left palm. 

_His hands were really soft, I wish I could hold them..._

The sound of a screw dropping startled Naminé out of thoughts. She blinked over to Riku, who had been frozen still as he looked straight at her with wide eyes. 

Naminé blinked and then blinked again… 

Until full blown realisation struck her face. 

“D-Did… Did I say that-”

She didn’t even have to finish her question as Riku just nodded, the colour of his face evenly matching hers. 

Naminé paled and she abruptly stood up, a knot of panic forming inside of her stomach. 

“I’m so sorry!” She covered her mouth and started to escort herself out of the room.

“No, wait!” Riku immediately went after her and took a hold of her arm and then-

_CRASH!_

The both of them jumped and turned their heads to see that the wardrobe had completely fallen apart, all the way down to its last piece. 

_Silence._

Her eyes frantically shot down to Riku’s hand on her arm. He saw and swiftly pulled away, taking a small step back. Both of them turned their attention back to the mess as Riku let out an embarrassed sigh through his nostrils. “The hinges…” He trailed off meekly, “I forgot to screw them on properly.”

Naminé softened her eyes, watching him trudge along the chaos to start assembling the wardrobe again before saying, “...I’ll help this time.”

“W-What?!” Riku turned around quickly, a little too quickly as he lost his grip on one of the pieces that dropped on the ground with a loud thud. 

She winced at the sound but had the courage to wave off his predicament with another smile, which seemed to have another effect on him again. “I’ll just help you with the smaller things, if that’s okay.”

Riku stayed silent for a moment, looking like he wanted to object but instead scratched the back of his head shortly after, a meek tone in his voice when he said, “...Okay.”

They worked together to finally assemble the wardrobe. Naminé helped Riku by handing the screws and the equipment he needed to put it together, asking later down the line about why he didn’t have a partner to help him. He explained that they were off sick and that their company was at high demand at the moment, the lack of employees adding on the stress. She shook her head at that, quietly disapproving the company for being so careless about their workers. Though Riku explained he did love a challenge… to which Naminé couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. 

“There,” Riku said, the both of them taking a step back to look at the wardrobe, “That’s all done.”

Naminé clasped her hands together and looked around her room, practically beaming. “It’s so spacious now… without all the boxes!”

Riku laughed and started to put his things back into his tool box. “Glad you’re satisfied, Naminé,” he smiled at her, “Thanks for the help.”

“You’re welcome, Riku. I’m glad I was able to somehow.”

Another moment of silence passed between them. Naminé found herself shifting her feet, suddenly finding the textures of the floor more interesting. 

“Listen, I-” Riku’s voice perked her ears and she instantly looked up to meet his gaze. A muscle formed against his jaw as he rubbed the back of his neck, averting his eyes down for a moment before nervously looking back up at her. Taking a deep breath, the next thing he said almost knocked the wind out of her, “You… wouldn’t happen to be free this Friday, would you?”

“Yes!” 

Her response caught him off guard and Naminé realised and quickly collected herself, a sheepish blush washing over her face. “I-I mean, yes,” she cleared her throat, “I’ll be free.”

Riku’s face shifted from worry to relief as a handsome grin passed his lips. “Okay,” he nodded and reached for his pocket, scribbling something down on his notepad. Ripping off the paper, he handed it to her, “My number.”

She swallowed down the lump in her throat, taking the piece of paper before shooting him a shy smile. “Thank you, I'll text you later.”

“Sure,” he smiled again, a slight bemused expression lighting his face, “The date will at least give both of us an excuse to hold each other's hands, right?”

She gaped at him for a second until a fit of giggles erupted from her mouth. Naminé ignored how red her face must’ve gotten at his remark when she shook her head. “Just be careful with mine.”

He took a step forward, gently taking her bandaged hand into his as he brushed his lips over the tip of her knuckles, the contagious dust of flirt in his green eyes never leaving hers. “Of course.”


End file.
